The Path to Redemption
by kittycatslegacy
Summary: Yami has angry problems one night he wakes up in blood to figure out were he gose from there youto have read it and find out review if you dare. Flames are what I write with in so send those in to!
1. Fall from grace

He sat up the smell of blood suddenly filling his nostrils. He looked down he was covered in blood he looked for the wounds that most have given it he found none on himself. He looked down and only then he saw it the lump at his feet. He lifted it to the light and then saw the face it was Yu-gi his roommate his mind raced back to earlier that day, but try as he might he could not remember what happened or how he could have ended up standing over his best friend's corpse. But all he knew was he was here over his friends dead and lifeless body and his blood coating his hands.

He didn't know what to do next but he knew if people came in and saw him saw the body he would be sent to jail for a long time. So not thinking not feeling just moving he grabbed the body and carried it to the car. He sat the body in the car next to him he was going to the river bank were he had celebrated with Yu-gi the day they had finally graduated collage and had there own place. He walked down the step slope and tossed the body into the river. After this was done he sat on the river bank and for the first time thought about this strange sad night and he cried he wept for his lost friend and how lost he felt inside. He wept for the horribly terrible thing he had done and most of all he wept for Yu-gi poor dead Yu-gi. What could he have possibly done to deserve this what crime was so terrible that he deserved this cruel cold death and to be on the bottom of river.

He left the bank his eyes full of tears still with his pain. He could not stay here not in this city in this place were he had spent so much time and shared so many happy memories he had to escape and get out.


	2. The binding of a soul

Disclaim- I do not own the Yu-gi chractars only this situation

He ran to his car and slammed on his gas he had to go had to move some were the ghost of his past did not reside. He gunned his car down the dark highway in the terrible ran that slammed on the roads. Then lightning shrieked thru the sky causing a blinding flash of light he still drove on. He must get away he must get thru the pain and the tears and leave. He must find a new place to be free of all this. Lost in the rain and his thoughts he did not see it in fact he never saw it but he heard it oh he heard it as it hit his car with a sickening thud. He pulled over almost throwing himself off the road he turned himself so fast. He looked down at the road in horror jumping out of the car hoping it was a cat but as he looked at the road he knew it was not. It was a body he had seen Yu-gi laid just that way it was a person and how ever this poor soul was it they were dead.

He went over to it breath catching in his throat then he turned the body over and the face in horror looked up at him. It was Joey he looked down the body moaned slightly and his heart leaped with you he out him in the car and began to drive he drove like a mad man to the county hospital the rain still as harsh still as harsh no longer stopping him he ran into the ER and screamed for a doctor one came and took Joey from him Yami filled out the paperwork since he had been a signer on both of there insurance. In about an hour a doctor emerged he came and said that he had suffered severe injury from what the hit and was not doing while they had done all the could but he would most likely die. He was told were he was so he could say his goodbyes. He walked into the room almost mechanically like someone else was pulling his strings he sat next to his friend and held is hand he looked at him. I am going to die aren't I he said. Yes said Yami in a flat voice most likely you are going to die. Joey looked at him solemnly well could be worse I could be alone. He looked up at him and said tell me said Joey seeing as I am dieing he said in a hoarse voice tell me what wee you doing on that highway tonight. Don't run said Joey you need to stay you have to stay for Yu-gi he said closing his eyes. Come over here he said Yami came to his side I am not angry about you hitting me just don't leave okay? Yami looked down at his friend and said okay I will. Joey's body suddenly went limp in his arms and he was gone.

Yami stood up and brushed himself off. He knew he could not leave this was were he had to be his atonement and punishment for what he had done. He looked down at the body of his dear friend he had looked at to many dead friends on this night. He covered his friend with a sheet and pushed the call nurse button. He left the room and walked out of the hospital room to his car. He drove home and looked at the dinner table were him had Yu-gi had shared meals. Then he was hit like a ton of bricks with the image he and Yu-gi at that very table were he had found the body arguing intensely he then picked up the candle stick holder and was screaming but about what he still did not know. He desperately groped in his memory for more but try as he might it eluded him. He shivered seeing the table so this is were he was killed this is were he did the deed. So had not been wrong it was a fight that caused him to strike in this way not sheer insanity.


	3. Angel shining angel bright

The last month had been a blur yes a totally blur. I mean he remembered the events with perfect clarity the funeral all the planning and when they put Yu-gi in the ground. But he wasn't really there. No he was as dead as Yu-gi. He looked up from his thoughts and looked at the bar he currently. He had been in this bar often lately yes. This is were he felt must alive when he was drunk totally and completely out of him self is when he felt most like himself. Then he saw her. She sat at the bar. Drinking a ice tea. She had two friends whom she was chatting with. They all seemed so happy and excited about something. He felt happy just hearing them talk. In fact this women in a few minutes since seeing her had made him feel alive for the first time since that dark night. He quickly pushed thoughts of that aside and begin to plot on how to get closer to her he would have her she would be his no matter what.

She laughed at her friend Sakura (AN You didn't think you would totally be removed did ya?) they were joking about the land lord of there office. Her name was Tea she was a physiatrist and had her own practice. Her and her friend came to this bar often. Then she noticed him staring at her he creped her out a little but she put it off I mean lots of guys looked at her on any given day. What should make this guy with a fascination for her but any different. But still something about his eyes spooked her so she went to the bathroom to calm down a bit.

She had seen him staring he knew it he had scared he knew that to. To many people were afraid of him had. Seen fear to much these past weeks he had seen it on yu-gi right before he died he didn't remember that night fully still but some how he knew that he had been terrified before his death, yes he had. Know he had scared this women this perfect angel. He knew she would run if he approached her here so he had to find a way to meet her else were he had to find out were she worked. He moved closer hoping to find out something useful.

Sakura was still laughing but Yan looked had stopped Tea looked like something was wrong when she left. Yan was worried so she asked Sakura if she thought something was wrong. Sakura was not nearly as worried "Tea's always looking upset or something I think that one guy is getting to her, I mean she is a psychiatrist but some people are to whacked out for help I mean he killed his best friend. How much more crazy do you get! But no she insist he can be cured. I think she's nuts sometimes and I know he is!" Yan sighed "I guess your right but still she seemed so upset maybe she is having trouble with the leasing thing do you think?" Sakura moaned 'Not this again Yan we have been practicing on 2689 mayor avenue for ages and we will continue there till we drop dead you both worry to much maybe you are the ones need professional help!"

Yami moved away from the table Sakura had said enough in that conversation for him to find her. He might even send her a box chocolates after of course him and tea are together! He headed home to plan the next few weeks would be busy soon he would have both the help ever one thought he needed to cope with Yu-gi's death and the girl his heart sought all at once!

Sorry about my incredible slowness to update but here it is and I hope to be better next time but reviews and emails make me faster so review if you want a chapter before you have grandkids!


	4. angel burnig angels fear

disclaimer- I don't own any of the yu-gioh chractars I only own Yan and Sakura.

He walked up to the building his hands were shakeing in anticipation. He was going to meet Tea he had a appointment and she couldn't turn him away he had paid it was his right to get the help everone would agree he needed. RIght? He went in and went to the person at the desk. She was a pleasent looking lady in her mid forties kinda of heavy seat. She smiled when he walked up to her. He gave all his regular infirmation and waited for his chance meeting with Tea to start. He sat there for about 10 minutes when they called him back.

She looked up from her paper work she had just finshed a session with a couple and the women seemed to have penuis envy and that was causing problems in the marrige. She sighed ready to greet her new paitent. She looked up her heart skipped a beat when she saw him the man from the bar with the creepy eyes she had tried to forget him but couldn't and now here he stood. She thought he was crazy from his eyes the second he looked at her maybe he was just getting the help he needed and this was just prue chance I mean she was a popular shrink and some one must of told him about her. She smiled and tried to convince herself this was just chance but it wasn't working soemthing about the look in his eyes and the way he stood made her uneasy but she went on any way.

He looked at her he could feel her nerves he smiled she was scared but that was okay he would help her. Soon she would know all about him and then she wouldn't be scared she would relize that the murder wasn't his fault that is was Yu-gi's. He stepped into the room I am Yami he calmly said.  
"What seems to be your problem" she asked.  
"Well I have an anger issue I can't seem to control my temper. Sometimes when I become to angry I black out and don't know what happens but then I wake up on the floor. I feel tired groggy and drained after these fits of angry sometimes I become angry at people for not apparent reason. Often I become angry with the ones I love. I can't seem to fight with out become so angry I freak out and I need help so people will stop ticking me off"he said in monetone.  
She ajusted her glasses then spoke "well Yami you don't need help with other people you need help controling youreself it is not everbody else fault that you are angry you control you and you need to understand that"  
Yami frowned for a first date this was not going so well he would need to try harder so thye could get past the bump in the road that would eventually come up. Yes he frowned deeper he never thought of how he would approh the tiny issue of Yu-gi's death I mean sure it wasn't great way to start a conversation but he might as well start out being honest maybe she would hear this truth and know that he needed her badly.

He started "Well like my friend Yu-gi he ticked me off so bad one day he ate my cake!" he stopped mid sentence he remebred know the cake thats what started the argument thats why they were fighting the night yu-gi died. He shook his head and contiuned any way he made me so mad that I don't know what happened but when I woke up he was dead on the ground next to me I was coverd in his blood and I am still trying to figure out what happened that night. Then I was so upset about that I was driving I hit my friend and killed him to" he finshed his voice filled with exsapertaion. He looked up to see how he would react.

She was horrfied behind her desk. What had hapened here? Why had this man just walked in and told her this? What did she do to deserve this? She cleared her head she was trined to deal with nut balls he was just like the rest crazies he was speaking in a meatphore he was something. She looked down at her desk when she by chance looked at the paper in the cover was a picture of the man in front of her in front of a grave the head line read Tragedy strikes Damino as a Young man was beaten to death in his own home the suspect is still at large. She almost screamed this was no meataophor no hullcianation he had killed his friend and there he was stareing coldly at the groud in the picture like it was any other piece of dirt and not the spot were his close friends remians were.

The rest of the session went by in a blur she didn't know what to do so she just told him to talk in the hopes that maybe he would revel that it wasn't that he like beat his friend to death but he felt resposibly like he left the door open on accident and thats how the killer got in. No such luck he told her what he did remeber from that night told her about how it came in flashes. After the hour was up he rose and left.

It was the end of the day she needed a drink and Yan and Sakura wanted to come with so they all went down to the bar together. After a while she calmed down and decide to tell Yan and Sakura about her day. She started of with Yami and told about him how much he had creeped her and how scared she felt around him. Sakura laughed at her but Yan had some sympathy. Then her cell phone rang it was her doctor she was surprised she had went in for a visit the other day she hadn't been feeling well and was throwing up she was wondering if the doctor was calling with good news. She picked up the phone and dropped her glass. Her friends looked worried she "looked up the doctor fonud out why I was so sick" she said.  
"Well what is it!" siad Yan and Sakura in unision. "I am pregnant" she wispered.  
Sakura hugged her "I am so happy for you she exclamied and wht perfect timeing for you and Tristin I mean you just bought the beautiful new house on Michgen and its pink and blue practically baby colored and Tristen jsut got that great new job at the Hospital on 5th avenue. You have never been more set up or in the rigth place to have a baby!"

Little did the women know as Sakura was talking that some one else was in the right place. Just int he right place to hear all she was saying and growing more angry by the second as he heard it. He broke his glass in his gripe and as the blood pooled in his hands he made a vow if he couldn't have his angel no one else would not a baby and certinally not Tristan.

Yes a cliffy evil me review or I will leave you at a permanet cliffy! 


End file.
